onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke
Storybrooke, Maine is a sleepy town on the far northeastern coast of New England. It serves as a main setting of Once Upon A Time. Stevenston Village, Canada servers as the filming location for Storybrooke. Supposedly, the Evil Queen from our fairytales enacted a Dark Curse which sent all of the fairytale characters to Storybrooke. The Curse caused them to forget their true identities and become miserable for all of eternity. However, the Curse can be broken by Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, Emma Swan. Emma had a son, Henry Mills, and gave him up for adoption when she was eighteen. Ten years later, Henry decides to bring her to Storybrooke, and the Curse begins to unravel. Storybrooke or Earth is refered to "A Land Without Magic" in the episode "The Return" when the Blue Fairy is talking about where Baelfire went and she states the Curse will be able to send them to this land. Residents *'Emma Swan': The only daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Sent to our world through a wardrobe after she was born to save her from Regina's curse. Her appearance in Storybrooke is supposed to bring about the "Final Battle." Emma is also Henry's mother, although she gave Henry up for adoption when she was somewhere between 17 and 18 years old. Emma was a bail bond collecter before coming to Storybrooke and has a special talent for being able to tell when people are lying. She was initially staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, but now lives with Mary Margaret Blanchard. *'Henry Mills': Emma's biological son. He was adopted by the mayor of Storybrooke who also happens to be the Evil Queen. Henry knows everyone was a fairytale character in their previous lives and wants all the people in Storybrooke to remember who they are. *'Mary Margaret Blanchard/'[[Snow White|'Snow White']]: Henry's teacher, Emma's mother, Prince Charming's wife in Fairytale Land, and the person who gave Henry the book of fairytales. *'David Nolan/Prince James': Snow White's husband and Emma's father. He was wounded before the curse and is was initially on life support, but has since woken up. *'Regina Mills/Evil Queen': Mayor of Storybrooke and Henry's adoptive mother. *'Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin': A mysterious man who owns the pawn shop. It is said he "owns" Storybrooke because he collects rent from every resident. *'Ruby/Red Riding Hood': Works at Granny's Diner with her grandmother. *'Ruby's Grandmother/Widow Lucas': Owner of Granny's Bed and Breakfast and Granny's Diner. *'Sheriff Graham/The Huntsman': The former Sheriff of Storybrooke. He was killed by Regina. *'Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket': A psychiatrist in Storybrooke and friend of Henry's. *'Pongo': Archie's trusty dalmation, who is good at sniffing out trails. *'Marco/Gepetto': The town's handyman. He is also Archie's best friend who has always wanted a son, but he and his wife were unable to conceive. *'Sidney Glass/Magic Mirror': The editor of the town paper, and Regina's toady. *'Kathryn Nolan/Princess Abigail': David's wife, and a friend of Regina's. *'Dr. Whale': A doctor at Storybrooke Hospital, who showed a "romantic" interest in Mary Margaret Blanchard, but also in Ruby as well. His fairytale counterpart is not known. *'Ashley Boyd/Cinderella': A pregnant maid at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, who agreed to "sell" her baby to Mr. Gold so he could arrange a black market adoption. After some advice from Emma, she decides to keep the baby and leave town, but goes into labor before she can. Mr. Gold agrees to let her keep the baby in exchange for a later favor from Emma. *'Mitchell Herman/The King': Father of Sean. Thought it better for his son not to have the responsibility of parenthood at such a young age, but Sean changed his mind. *'Billy': One of Storybrooke's residental mechanics. He helps to fix Ruby's car at one time, and rescue Henry and Archie from a collapsed mine shaft. Counterpart unknown. *'Sean Herman/Prince Thomas': The father of Ashley's baby. He broke up with her after discovering she was pregnant, at his father's urging. They have since reconciled, and are now engaged. *'Alexandra Boyd': Ashley and Sean's baby girl. *'Moe French/Maurice': Delivery truckdriver of the flower store, Game of Thorns. Father to Belle in his fairytale counterpart. Not known if he remembers his daughter. *'Belle's Counterpart'/'Belle': The unnamed girl, otherwise known as Belle in her former life, who is kept locked up in the basement of Storybrooke Hospital. It is not known if any other residents besides Regina are aware of her secret existence. *'August Booth/Pinocchio ': Storybrooke's newest resident after Emma. Claims he is a traveler who likes to write. He is aware of both Emma's role as savior and the Dark Curse. Slowly turning back into wood. *'Nicholas Zimmer/Hansel' and''' Ava Zimmer/Gretel: twin siblings living on their own following the death of their mother, until Emma found their father. *Michael Tillman/The Woodcutter: Nicholas and Ava's father. He works in a garage. He initially had trepidations about taking in his children, but Emma convinces him. *Dr. Thatcher: Storybrooke Animal Shelter's veterinarian who has expertise in caring and treating animals. Counterpart unknown. *Jim/Frederick: The elementary school's gym teacher. *Leroy/Grumpy: The trouble maker in Storybrooke and who is constantly getting himself in trouble with the law. He also works as a custodian at the hospital. *Walter/Sleepy: A security guard at the hospital, who has a habit of falling asleep on the job. *Mr. Clark/Sneezy: The pharmicist at the local convenience store who sneezes quite a lot. *Mother Superior/Blue Fairy: Head of the Storybrooke church as well as overseerer of the sisters at Storybrooke Nunnery. *Astrid/Nova: She works for the Storybrooke Nunnery as Sister Astrid. A bit clumsy, but is a person with good intentions. *Jefferson/Mad Hatter: Lives alone, and claims to be an amateur cartographer, who has mapped the surrounding woods of Storybrooke. Currently missing. *Paige/Grace: Henry's schoolmate. She's Jefferson's daughter, but only he remembers that. *Albert Spencer/King George: He is Storybrooke's District Attorney. *Miss Ginger/Blind Witch: Known to be a resident of Storybrooke. *Mr. Krzyszkowski: Storybrooke's record keeper. Counterpart unknown. *Maleficent's Dragon Form/Maleficent: '''A former friend of the Evil Queen who guards the True Love Potion, in Storybrooke she was trapped in her dragon form and kept locked in Storybrooke Clock Tower. Places Dock2.jpg|Storybrooke Dock|link=Storybrooke Dock Hospital.png|Storybrooke General Hospital|link=Storybrooke Hospital Petshelter2.jpg|Storybrooke Pet Shelter|link=Storybrooke Pet Shelter CountryBread.png|Storybrooke Country Bread|link=Storybrooke Country Bread Sheriff's Department.png|Storybrooke Sheriff Department|link=Storybrooke Sheriff Department Marinegarage.png|Marine Garage|link=Marine Garage ModernFashion.png|Modern Fashions|link=Modern Fashions 1x01-Pilot-once-upon-a-time-26290748-1280-720.jpg|Granny's Bed and Breakfast|link=Granny's Bed and Breakfast Grannysdiner.png|Granny's Diner|link=Granny's Diner Vlcsnap-37924.png|Sisters of Saint Melissa Convent|link=Sisters of Saint Melissa Convent 290px-103-119.jpg|Henry's Castle|link=Henry's Castle Mr.GoldPawnShop.png|Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer|link=Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer Normal 103-643.jpg|Toll Bridge|link=Toll Bridge Picture 6.png|Storybrooke Clock Tower|link=Storybrooke Clock Tower fr:Storybrooke es:Storybrooke de:Storybrooke Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Locations Category:Dimensions